1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nerve prostheses and the repair of injured nerve tissue. In particular, the present invention is directed to prostheses and methods for promoting nerve regeneration and for inhibiting the formation of neuromas in traumatized nerve tissue.
2. The Prior Art
Nerve are vital to the basic operation and function of the human body. Injury to a nerve can result in a partial or total loss of the sensation, control, or use of a member or portion of the body. Although methods currently exist for surgically repairing nerve tissue, such methods are not always possible and are commonly not completely successful in achieving a restoration of sensation, control, and use of the affected portion of the body.
One method of repair involves the use of very fine sutures (nultiple microsutures) to sew the severed nerve ends together. Such mircosurgical procedures are typically conducted with the use of a microscope, and are extremely tedious and time consuming. Additionally, such microsurgical procedures are often not successful, particularly in view of the large amount of time which typically transpires before surgery can be completed, as well as in view of the amount of manipulation which is required while the ends of the injured nerve are being sewn together using these microsurgical techniques.
Where substantial nerve injury has occurred, it is often physically impossible to suture the severed nerve ends together. Thus, for more major nerve injuries, nerve grafts are often used as a nerve replacement. However, these nerve grafts suffer from many drawbacks. First, the chances for success in achieving nerve regeneration using such grafts has been extremely unpredictable. Second, there is the potential for an auto-immune response by the body to the nerve graft.
Not only has the prior art failed to provide reliable prostheses and methods for regenerating nerve tissue, but the prostheses and methods used by the proir art often result in an extremely undesirable and painful condition referred to in the art as a "neuroma." Simply stated, a neuroma consists of a mass of nerve fibers growing irregularly from the injured proximal nerve end. This condition can be so painful, that is has driven some patients to suicide. Unfortunately, there are no consistently effective methods known in the prior art for inhibiting the formation of neuromas.
It would, therefore, be a signficant advancement in the art to provide effective prostheses and methods for promoting regeneration of nerve tissue. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide such prostheses which could be implanted in a patient without tedious and time-consuming installation techniques.
It would be still a further advancement in the art if the prostheses could incorporate a nerve graft which is not rejected by the body. It would be yet another significant advancement in the art to provide a method for inhibiting and substantially preventing the formation of neuromas. Such prostheses and methods are disclosed and claimed herein.